Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover
by Kelsey Goode
Summary: My version of GG3, it follows the actual summary of GG3, and the exerpt from Barnes and Noble. After being attacked, Cammie and the crew must figure out who's behind the attack, who happens to be the same guy who killed her Dad. Zammie included. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

If you read the summary for GG3, you would know that Macey and Cammie get attacked. This is my version of what happens after that.  
I began this story a while ago, and decided to post it for you guys, hopefully it'll get nominated in the GG awards, hopefully under GG3 Parody.

**Blackthorne Academy, Classified Location, 12:38**

_Unknown POV_

So it was lunchtime at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, and we were all enjoying sandwiches of different kinds when Dr. Steve cleared his throat at the podium. Everyone immediately stopped eating and turned their attention towards him.

"Good afternoon, gentleman. I'm afraid I carry some bad news. Our sister school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Young Women, has a problem." The junior boys who visited there looked really worried. Rumor has it that a bunch of them are dating girls from Gallagher.

"As you know, Macey McHenry attends there, and her father is the vice presidential candidate. Her and herroommate, Cameron Morgan," I noticed the kid Zach immediately straighten his back- rumor has it he kissed Cameron Morgan. "were left alone for moments, and were attacked by a highly trained group right before the candidate's speech." I heard Zach's utensils fall onto his plate, and his eyes started glazing over. His best friend, Grant, punched his arm, and Zach snapped back to reality.

"They managed to escape, but we're afraid that these girls have to be watched cautiously, so that they are not kidnapped. They are currently at a CIA HQ." He cleared his throat and continued.

"The worst part is, the media is focusing in on Gallagher Academy, and could expose us for what we really are- _spies._" Uh-oh.

"So, we are sending some of you over to help diffuse the situation, and make it look like a normal school- to help make the media think it really is a normal school. And, make sure there are no more attacks on Macey McHenry, Cameron Morgan, or any of the other Gallagher Girls. That is all- you may continue eating." He nodded his head and walked off.

How could he be so calm about this!? But right now the only thing I could think of was… who's going to Gallagher?

GGxBB

**Check out the Gallagher Girls awards, visit the forum! Nominate, voting starts March 14! The best of luck to all! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie POV

Macey and I sat in a conference room in one of the CIA HQ located worldwide. We had just finished our questioning. I could remember the attack so vividly now.

_Macey and I were on the rooftop of a hotel, waiting for the arrival of the media, and the presidential candidate's son. A herd of men came up the stairs, we assumed they were media, but once we took a closer look we realized that they weren't, especially since they weren't even close to being dressed like the media._

"_Grab them!" order a man. Ten men dressed in SWAT like uniforms circled around us, crouching, as if ready for the kill._

_I nodded to Macey and we liked arms. I reared up, and using Macey's back I aimed my foot at the nearest guy's head, and with a movie-like motion, I ran over each of their heads, in a circle. Seriously, it's like in the movies, we just do it better- it's a Gallagher original._

_The few men that we didn't knock out were angry, and advanced on us. One punched me in the stomach, and I went down. Damn. I was going to have a bruise tomorrow. That is- if I live that long. I heard Macey grunting as she battling in hand-to-hand combat with another. _

_Using my legs, I popped back up and side-kicked the guy, and punched him in the temple, knocking him out. One down, five more to go._

_I jumped onto the back of one of Macey's attackers, and attempted at Bex's strongholds, choking the guy. I pinched one of the nerves on his neck, and he fainted. Macey also took out her opponent. 2 down, 3 more to go._

_These 3 didn't look to discouraged, it was almost if they knew exactly what was going to happen next, obviously they knew we were as good as seasoned pros._

_The two on the end of the line of three, jumped at Macey and I, thinking quick, I sidestepped him, and tripped Macey's attacker. The one attacking me fell to the ground, grunted, and recovered quickly. It was like a dance, and I would become the winner. I didn't notice until now that the third one was just watching. He was up to something, well, besides trying to kill Macey and I. _

_My attacker kicked my shins, and in a reflexive motion, I fell, and he pounced on me. As he was falling, I lifted up my knee and angled it so his um… "special place" would land with a huge force on my knee. He groaned really loudly, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. As Macey finished up her opponent I looked to see what the last guy was doing._

_As I turned around I saw him standing there, pointing a gun at me, "This is going to be easier than when I killed your father. How does it feel to be defeated? You know, when I asked your father that, he told me 'As long as the Morgan legacy continues, I will never be defeated.' A proud man he was, but cocky, just like that bastard, Joe Solomon. Oh well, it's not like you'll ever see anything else again- or anyone." He laughed, but right before he pulled the trigger, something hard slammed into him. I looked around and saw Macey had thrown her unconscious attacker at the man, who was obviously the leader._

"_Thanks, Mace. You saved my life!" I called to her as I picked up the leader's dropped gun. Keeping it trained on him, I called the CIA programmed number into my cell phone._

_Within minutes they arrived via helicopter, and the real media was swarming on the streets below us. The CIA had been near since there was an inauguration going on soon. _

_They quickly cleared the rooftop of the attackers, and the inauguration proceeded as planned. After that, Macey and I were brought to the CIA headquarters, and that is where my present life resumes._

We were the only ones in the room, and we were left with a first aid kit to bandage ourselves. I had my shirt lifted up, as Macey had a huge bandage and was wrapping it around my ribs and stomach. Told you I was going to have a bruise.

"Thanks Macey, really, I would of died if you hadn't been there."

She smiled at me, "I know you would do the same for me to, Cam. I heard what he said about your Dad though. I'm sorry. At least they detained him, right?"

I nodded meekly. "Hey, do you know how we're getting home? I mean, they already questioned us."

As if someone were listening, the doors burst open and standing behind it was Solomon, oh joy. But what was behind _him_ that caught my eye. Dozens of boys. As in _Blackthorne Boys._ Solomon strutted in as if no one was with him, and my shirt wasn't up, and I wasn't being bandaged.

"Well done, girls. The CIA briefed us all on what happened." As he said that I realized two things, Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys knew what happened, and Solomon knew what the attacker's leader had said about him and my Dad.

I frowned. "Ah, Macey!" I said as she tightened the bandage.

"Sorry, Cam. But that bruise is big enough to last longer than Paris Hilton in the same room as Lindsay Lohan." She smirked at me.

"Oooookkkayyyyyy…." I said, looking at her strangely, as I pulled down my shirt.

"What are the injuries?" Solomon said in a neutral tone, all the Blackthorne Boys were whispering, and hadn't moved an inch.

"Uh… I busted a rib, and have a huge bruise on my stomach, I pulled a muscle in my left leg, but I'll live, nothing I haven't done at Gallagher, right?" I said.

"Um, I have a sprained ankle and a couple of cuts on my arms from a jack knife, but I'm cool. We got lucky." Macey shrugged.

Solomon frowned. "Alright then, there is a helicopter waiting for us outside." He said, and we followed him out the door, being trailed by Blackthorne Boys.

"Uh, Mr. Solomon?" I asked, "What are they all doing here? Not that I mind and all…" I said trailing off suggestively, and Macey winked at me. Boys. Boys. Boys. Ah, as good as chocolate.

"Oh, well the media is now swarming Gallagher, and since we want to make it look like a _normal _school," I snorted, and he continued, "the Blackthorne Boys are back for the year, and will be taking classes with you girls again. Problem Ms. Morgan?" he questioned.

"Not. At. All." I said, emphasizing each word and smiling. Macey smiled at me.

"This is going to be another fun year." She whispered into my ear.

Oh yes, it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie POV

So we were in a helicopter, surrounded by boys, and Solomon, can anyone say EW? Not that Solomon wasn't hott or anything; I'd rather him not be around though.

Suddenly I realized I hadn't seen Zach, Grant, or Jonas. Weird.

"Mr. Solomon?"

"Hm?"

"Are all the boys that came from the exchange last semester here? Isn't this like their whole junior class or something?" I questioned, and heard a snort from somewhere in the helicopter, which was unusually large.

"Ms. Morgan, I assure you this is only _half_ of their junior class, and yes the boys from the exchange last semester are here. Your mother and I figured since you had formed _bonds_ with certain _boys_ you might want to see them again, instead of totally new ones." I blushed and Macey nudged me.

"What?" I hissed. She held out her cell phone for me to see. Call from BEX MOBILE. Liz must of hacked into Gallagher's system, because there was no cell phone access.

"Hello?" Macey said.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WE GET A FRKN ANNOUNCEMENT OUR BEST FRIENDS HAVE BEEN ATTACKED, AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO CALL?!?!" Bex screeched into the phone.

"Hi guys." Liz said calmly through the other end.

"Um… missed you too, Bex?" I said, more as a question, Macey held the phone so that it was in between our ears.

"DON'T PULL THAT ON ME CAMERON MORGAN! MACEY MCHENRY! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Bex screeched and Macey held the phone away from our ears.

"Uh…stuff?" Macey answered.

"Let me take over, Bex." I heard Liz say on the other line. The phone was handed off and I could hear Bex huff as she sat down.

"Hey, Liz." I called into the phone.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, what are we going to do with you?" Liz said reprimanding.

"What did I do now?" I asked, innocently.

"Yeah, besides being stuck on a helicopter with about thirty Blackthorne Boys and being attacked by the guys that murdered your father?" Macey piped in.

I glared at her. "Thanks for reminding me, Mace. I should of just killed that son-of-a-bi-" I stopped shortly when I noticed everyone was looking at me, and Solomon was giving me the 'shut up now' face.

Then Bex shouted so loud, _everybody_, including the pilot all the way in the front heard.

"YOU'RE WITH BLACKTHORNE BOYS! AHHHH! OMG OMG OMG! THEY'RE SOOOO HOTTTTTTT! WHO'S THERE? IS GRANT THERE? OOOO. IS ZACH THERE? IS JONAS THERE? EEEKKK! OMG OMG OMG!" she screeched.

"You know, Bex, everyone just heard you, and considering I really don't know, I never took my best friend to be the kind of girl the OMG's more than she says 'Bloody Hell.'" I smirked into the phone.

"SHUT UP CAMMIE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! WHEN YOU GET BACK TO GALLAGHER I SWEAR I'M GONNA-" and that's when she started a string of profanities in a total of 14 different languages. Cool huh?

"Look, Bex-shouts-a-lot, we'll be there soon, and there you can try to kill Cammie better than our attackers just tried. Good luck with that." Macey smiled and hung up on Bex, proud of herself, no one stands up to Bex, I mean, no one.

I smiled at Macey and then we realized the awkward silence on the helicopter.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never seen a girl before? Any less, gorgeous ones. Gimme a break." Macey snorted. I was used to her calling herself gorgeous, because she was, but she called me gorgeous too.

I was tired. I yawned, and then Macey did, and we giggled. I settled back in my seat, and fell asleep, with Macey on the same path.

I was jolted awake when the helicopter landed, I shook Macey awake, and we descended the plane stairs right after Solomon. I looked around at my surroundings looking for any possible threats. Of course, then I realized we were on top of Gallagher.

"All Clear." Solomon pronounced loudly, and motioned for the boys to follow. Wimps. They didn't take a step out of the cabin. Shows how much braver and better girls are.

Macey and I walked side by side and we looked over the side of the building, where we could see newscasters and camera just outside of the school walls. No doubt they would do digging on the school's history.

"Damn. Look at the mess we caused." I said to Macey.

"You should be used to it." She joked.

"I know, remember Josh?" I said.

"Oh my gosh! Don't even get me started with that kid." She groaned and I laughed as we descended the stairs into the school.

This time, we were leading, and everybody was listening to us, although I didn't care, it's not as if they didn't know, and with Tina here, they would know soon enough.

When we reached the bottom, the whole junior class of Gallagher Girls was standing there, silent.

"What, have you not seen boys before?" I said.

Murmurs went through the crowd, and that's when Tina shouted, "Is it true you two spent two days with the Blackthorne Boys and had to kiss each other for survival?"

"Tina! That doesn't even make any SENSE!" I yelled back.

Macey nudged me, and I turned to look at the direction she was looking at. I saw a _very_ angry Rebecca Baxter.

She was fuming, Liz mouthed "Run." And I turned to Macey.

"You can run, and you may be the Chameleon, but you know you can't hide." Bex fumed, and all the Gallagher Girls, Blackthorne Boys, _and _Mr. Solomon watched us. They were all smiling, oblivious to the fact that Bex could easily kill them all.

"Cam," I looked at Macey, "Run." And with that I sprinted down the hall. Bex on my tail, and the entire student body, which now included the Blackthorne Boys.

I skidded and ran down the hall to my right with Bex yelling at me. She was _really _mad that I didn't call her. I remember when her Mom went missing a couple years ago, and she was so worried and she was crying and everything, and then it turned out her mom was fine. It had been horrible for Bex, I really hoped she didn't cry over Macey and me.

I ran down the hall and hid in one of the secret passageways that only I knew about. Bex circled the area, she knew I was hiding.

I could hear the footsteps of all the students circling the area.

"Come on, Cam. We both know it's better if you come out now. Before I do something I might regret later." I could hear the malicious smile in her voice.

"Okay then, here we go, where is ZACH GOODE?" she called. I heard the shuffling of feet.

"Whaddaya want, Bex?" I heard a male voice said calmly. Oh, I missed that voice. That was the voice of the boy who kissed me last semester and then left. And never called or wrote, or anything. Ugh.

"You wanna know something about Cammie?" I heard Bex say.

"I'm guessing I'm suppose to play along, so, ok?" he said, urging her on.

"Listen up people! Ok, so, Cammie li-" I couldn't bear to hear it. Within a second I burst out of the tunnel and once everyone heard the rocks moving they looked toward me, and the last thing I saw before I hurtled myself at an evilly smiling Rebecca Baxter, I saw a smirking Zach Goode.

Bex and I went tumbling down, screeching. Instead of girls pulling hair, breaking nails, clawing at each other, this was different.

I used my legs to flip Bex off of me, who managed to land gracefully.

"Nice." I said before launching back into attack. I nailed her in the stomach and in return she went for a roundhouse kick, but I was quicker. I did a back-handspring and landed a couple of feet away.

"Where'd you learn that?" she asked, smiling, as she crouched for her next move. We didn't even remember there were other people here, oblivious to their cheers.

"You're _Bring it On_ movie obsessions." I said, smirking. She jumped at me, and I dodged out of the way, but she managed to get her arm around my neck, probably her target the whole time.

She put me in a chokehold. There was only one way to stop her. "Hi, Grant!" I said.

"What? Where?" She said, and I used her lack of concentration and flipped her over. I heard Grant's obvious laugh, and Zach snicker.

That's when Macey came in before I could cause real damage.

"Seriously, guys, remember the last time you went at it? Bex, you broke your ankle, and Cammie sprained her wrist. Break it up you two." But we didn't stop.

Macey marched in between us, and looked at Liz who just shrugged. She was struggling to pull us apart.

"Hello? Blackthorne Boys? You aren't paid to stand there and look pretty, are you going to help?" I heard some retorts, and I was pulled back. Someone wrapped their arms around my stomach and locked their hands closed.

I saw Bex fighting, and I saw her flip her captor over. Grant. Haha. He grunted.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Grant. I didn't mean it!" she squealed as she bent down to help him.

I realized whoever was holding me had obviously heard about my injuries, and remembered them. Considering he was gentle on my stomach.

"What, you're not going to flip me over, Gallagher Girl?" was the snide remark from behind me. I used one of my hands to try to put it over his mouth.

"Shut up, Blackthorne Boy." I retorted, and ended up poking him in the eye.

"Oowah. That hurt." He whined.

"Oh you'll get over it, you're trained." I said, harshly. Then I moved my hand around more until I hit his nose, and then down to his lips. Ah, his lips. I covered his mouth with my hand.

"All better!" I proclaimed as I covered his mouth. He mumbled something through my hands, but still wouldn't release me.

"What was that?" I said teasingly.

Then he did the most surprising thing, like more surprising than if he kissed my hand, but he licked it, and not like a dog would, in a slow, seductive kind of way. I shivered, and he could feel it course through my body.

Everybody had surrounded Bex and Grant now, who had hit his head hard.

"Are you going to let go of me now?" I asked softly, and yet my voice still cracked. I realized I still hadn't removed my hand yet.

He answered by slowly licking it once more before releasing me. But when I turned around, I noticed he navigated himself into the crowd. He turned around and winked at me before helping his best friend.

So I'm guessing he still remembers the kiss?


	4. Chapter 4

I was led back to my room by Bex, Macey, and Liz. I was in a daze. Did he still like me? Did he ever like me? Well, considering he kissed me, I would think he liked me at some point. Hopefully.

I remembered jumping off the building with him during the CoveOps test, when he took the punch meant for Liz (on his eye!) during the CoveOps test, when he almost kissed me in Roseville, when I went to the parade with him, the library "study" date, when he said, "oh so you want to embrace me?" and I said, "only in the academic sense." But boy did I want more than that.

I missed his smirk, his laugh, his unusually shown soft-side, and the time when I would "run into" him in passageways at night.

I noticed Bex was Macey was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Cam? Yoo-hoo? Chameleon home?"

"Oh, sorry, yeah. So, Bex-a-million, I saw you injure Grant. That's a nice way to say hello, missed you too." I laughed, and Bex looked embarrassed.

"Shut up, he was just dazed for a bit, plus I noticed you touch Zach's lips!" she sang. Macey and Liz all turned to look at me.

"Just to get him to shut up." I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, right." Liz said, speaking up.

"Hey, Liz, where's Jonas?" I smirked as she turned as red as her hair.

"Okay guys, let's stop talking about the hottest topic going down now. Seriously, Cammie and I have had a _long_ day. Personally I want a better sleep than the one we had on the plane." I nodded and we silently returned to our room. I slipped on plaid pajama pants and a tank top, and fell asleep immediately.

GGxBB

It was a Saturday morning, everybody slept in, but on Saturday mornings a few Gallagher Girls had a special tradition. I walked to the cafeteria to find it empty as usual, and started setting up.

In walked Bex, Macey, Liz, Tina, Anna, Eva, and Mick. Since we didn't have real dances, we just hooked up my iPod and blasted it over the speakers, and since the cafeteria was basically soundproof, it all worked out well, and the staff that made the food didn't really mind.

I smiled at them, and we danced with our bowls of cereal, we sang to Smile (Clique Girlz)

"Does it hurt when you smile?" I sang to Bex.

"You're a kill joy, bad boy!" Bex sang.

"Slipping off your word to the world!" Macey chorused.

"Just pretend for a while, life isn't gonna get'cha." Liz sang to me.

"Yeah you know it really isn't your style." Tina, Anna, and Mick sang.

"Baby, is it gonna kill you to smile?" We all shouted together.

"Come on baby, just, come on baby, just, come on baby, just…" We all laughed and plopped down on the ground. It was still early and we were all still tired.

The music kept running and we were all just randomly dancing around. Ooo. Paramore's Misery Business came on.

"BEX!" I whined. "DANCE WITH ME!" she reluctantly got up and we were twirling with each other. Laughing, giggling, and twirling we fell into a dizzy mess.

"That's what you get…" Liz came dancing by.

"Liz! The song is over, and that was Misery Business, not That's What You Get." I laughed.

"Oopsie Daisies!" she shrugged, and continued singing, until we heard a crash, pans, and then "Oopsies Daisies!"

Bex and I laughed, even at perfect moments something would happen- that Liz usually caused. "Gawd Liz, I love you." I said as I stood up and picked her up. She smiled at me,

"Why wouldn't you love me, Cammie? What have I ever done to you?" she said teasingly.

"Oh, I think I could count numerous things. Let's see... how about the time you were trying out a new gluing agent, and dropped it so that got all over the counter in the bathrooms, and you didn't tell us? And Bex, Macey, and I were attached to the counters for 6 hours while you developed a disattaching agent?" I smirked at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Oopsies Daisies! Although you have to admit, it's funny looking back on it. Solomon got a good laugh out of it. And, the look on your face was so funny. And remember you and Bex's hands were stuck so you guys decided to have a contest because you were so bored? Remember, who could kick the hardest? And you guys kept kicking each other's butts?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Bex said, sitting next to us at a table, and the rest of the girls joined, reminising in the past. "Cammie and I had to ice our butts for days, and we couldn't walk! Remember, Macey, how you got a headache from rolling your eyes too much?" we all laughed at that, including Macey, who of course, rolled her eyes.

"That was the _worst_ migrane I have _ever_ had! How about when we were all in Roseville, and Cammie's ex-beau's friend, Dillon and his punk friends ganged up on us? Remember what happened?" We all laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, we totally beat them up! Remember, Cam, your mom was so mad at us, and Solomon wouldn't stop laughing while she reprimanded us? Those boys did _not_ know who they were messing with!" Tina exclaimed.

"Oh, good times. Good times." Eva said as we laughed.

"Gallagher Girls come first," Mick said, starting the ridiculous chant we made up our freshman year.

"And then deliver the worst!" we all shouted after her. We were so geeky sometimes. But, it truthfully made sense, you gotta admit to that.

"Man, we are such geeks. I don't know why I hang out with you guys!" Bex exclaimed, tossing her hair over her shoulders in a histrionic, conceived brat kind of way.

"Okay Bex, hopefully that will _never_ be your cover, because you did it _all_ wrong." I said teasingly, nudging her.

"Hey, I resent that! Like _you_ could do a better job, Cammie." she snorted.

"Um, there's a one dollar bill how co-... oh, that's hott." I said, imitating Paris Hilton with a slightly more nasal voice than she had. Even though it was really stupid, they all still laughed.

"Comparing our cover story to her, how could anyone think we're rich brats with rich daddies?" Macey said. We all turned to look at her. "Okay, just because I _do_ have a rich daddy, who is famous, and a high seated polition, _doesn't_ make me a rich brat. That's just my cover story, and you _all_ know that. Cammie, you should seriously know. She's seen me here- and when I'm with my parents. I'm a total bitch there." she snorted, and we all still stared. "Okayyyy, even more of a bitch. At least here you all love to hate me, and yet you still love me." she grinned and we had a group hug.

"Aw! Can we join in?" said a booming voice.

"No you cannot Grant." I said, without even looking up.

"Oh come on, a bunch of girls, in their _pajamas, hugging?_ And you're telling me I can't join in. Aw, Cammie, you suck!" he whined, and I heard the door slam, and I assumed he left. We all burst out laughing.

"Wow, sometimes I wonder if he's only in Blackthorne because he can strangle somebody with a finger, or if he really _is_ a genius." I said.

GGxBB


	5. Chapter 5

My mom had sent us all to town, to keep up with our covers. I hadn't seen Zach in a while, and I was beginning to wonder if he disappeared or something.

Of course, the media trailed us, since Macey was with us. They kept asking us questions, but we refused to answer. It was so weird with them following us. We went in and out of stores, occasionally buying items, keeping the legend. Although, that shirt _was_ pretty cute.

The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys had basically separated when we arrived in town. There was an unspoken message between us all, don't start any rumors that will keep the paparazzi here, or bring in any more. That means- no rumors of Macey dating anyone! OR anyone that looks suspicious and could be possibly selling drugs, alcohol, or anything else to the precious Macey McHenry. Sigh. This was a very boring mission.

After we went out of our fifth store, I noticed something perculiar. One of the men with a camera didn't have a newscaster with him, and hadn't asked us any questions. He had been hanging around the back of the swarm of media, and twenty minutes ago I had seen him wearing a red jacket instead of the blue plaid one he was wearing now...

We all had comms units in, including the Blackthorne Boys. "Suspicious looking guy. Wearing a blue plaid jacket, camera, no newscaster, and was wearing a red jacket approximently 19 minutes and 23 seconds ago. Shake him loose, girls... and, I guess Blackthorne too. Make sure you're not being tailed. Shake 'em loose, and meet at the gazebo in five." I heard agreements and nodded to Macey, Bex, and Liz. This was going to be embarassing, the only way to get out of this predicament. I could just hear the Blackthorne Boys making fun now...

"You guyyys! I need more pads." I whined, Bex made a snorting sound, holding in her laughter. The media started taking a couple steps back, allowing us privacy as we walked into the pharmacy. WAIT! THE PHARMACY?!?!

I heard numerous laughs over comms, boys and girls. "Nice, Cam." I heard Tina say.

"Hey, gotta do what you gotta do. Um, we're in the pharmacy, and you know who owns this place, Tina. Keep away! I don't want you nosing around, and make sure Anna stays away, I don't want Dillon harassing her again. Meet you at the gazebo in three."

"Kay, and I totally don't nose around!" she replied.

Macey snorted. "Where have you been all your life, Tina?" she said.

I walked up to the counter. "Hey Mr. Abrams." I said, politely.

"Oh hello, Cammie. It's been a while." he said, smiling. I guess he didn't have too much against me, considering I _was_ his son's ex-girlfriend, and a Gallagher Girl. Or maybe it was just for business.

Macey and Bex placed bottles of aspirin, tylenol, and cough drops on the counter. Keep the cover, and he would probably let us use the bathroom if we bought something. He rung us up and then I asked,

"Um, can we use the bathroom?"

"Sure, right down the hall to the right."

"Thanks." I smiled, and motioned for my friends to follow. Using our superior spy skills, and a handy screwdriver, we snuck out the back window of the bathroom and with a minute left, sprinted to the gazebo. Thankfully, everyone was there, and I could see a herd of Blackthorne Boys in the distance, making their way over. Carefree. Of course.

I tossed the bag full of items into a trashcan and surveyed our surroundings. "Alright guys, we had a tail, and I'm suspecting its a guy connected to the ones that attacked Macey and I. Any ideas?" I asked, just as the Blackthorne Boys walked in.

"We split up in groups- you know, Alpha, Delta, Charlie, and Beta. Blackthorne and Gallagher in each group, and take different ways back to Gallagher. Shake any tails and avoid the media." Anna offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Same groups as usual, Blackthorne Boys just mix in." I said, nodding to them. As usual, Bex, Liz, Macey, Eva, Tina, Anna, Mick, Courtney, and I were Alpha, and Jonas, Grant, and Zach joined us. Everyone else split up. The groups were larger than usual, considering we all had to mix.

"Comms?" I asked, everyone nodded. "Kay, Let's go."

GGxBB

Everything went smoothly, every once in a while, we'd double back, and we lost the tail and the media at the pharmacy.

"Delta, Beta, Charlie. Stat." I asked.

"Delta team is all good, rounding the pharmacy now, we should be at the gate in five minutes."

"Charlie team had the media on us, but we shook them loose, going through the library."

"Beta team?" I asked. Silence.

Suddenly everyone heard static through their comms, and cupped their ears. "Cammie?" someone's voice came through.

"_What_ wrong?" I asked.

"We're at the gates, the guy tailed us, we didn't see him, and Gallagher's on code black. I can see helicopters on the building. Not good...oh not good. I don't know where the guy is now. He disappeared through the traffic. Everyone's ok though. There is no communication with Gallagher though."

"DAMNIT!" I screamed, and sprinted towards the school, my friends hot on my tail. "Charlie and Delta- get back to school immediatley, make sure you have no tails. These guys are good and dangerous."

Agreements chorused through the comms, and within minutes we were back at the gates of school.

"Cammie, there's no way to get in!" Liz screamed.

"Yes there is. You guys remembered when I used to sneak out to see Josh?" I asked, and they nodded, and I saw Zach become still. "There's one way that the intruders can't know about. Only I do." They all nodded.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" I yelled. All of the teams were freaking out. "Alpha team is going in, you guys have to remain calm, the fate of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people rely on _us. _Charlie team, take the west perimeter, Beta team, East, Delta team, South. We're going in North. If we don't come out, seek cover, and find your way to the closest CIA HQ. DO NOT split up, that's what they want. Remember, do not underestimate them, do not trust anyone but the people around you. There could even be an insider at the HQ. Be aware of your surroundings. Remember what you learned in CoveOps, and P & E, and blend in. Got it? This could be it people. This is the _real_ thing. NOW GO!" I shouted. They all stared at me dumbfounded for a second until I yelled "GO!" again, and then they dispersed.

I started off towards the north side of school. This was the most difficult mission yet. There were Gallagher Girls in that building. There were Blackthorne Boys, there was my mom, Mr. Solomon, and teachers. Top Spies. Secret Information. The key to life and death. The key to our nation.

But the big question was: Could a bunch of junior spies do this? This was the real thing, were we ready for a real mission? Could we trust each other enough to do this?

Could we do this?


	6. Chapter 6

The Alpha team, meaning, Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Zach, and I snuck stealthily around the grounds of Gallagher Academy on the North side. They were silently surveying our surroundings, following my lead.

I brought them to the rear of the school, and found the control panel busted. "Damnit." I said, and they all turned to look at me. "Alright, guys, we're doing this the hard way." They looked confused. "They disabled the security system, meaning we have to climb the wall." I explained.

"Alright, want a boost?" Bex asked.

"Yeah, and then I'll pull you guys over." Bex boosted me up, and I climbed over the top of the wall. Then Grant boosted up Bex, and following her was Macey, Liz, Jonas, and then Zach. Finally Grant came over and we all surveyed the environment. There was only one way in the school at a time like this. Up.

"Shhh. Follow me. We're climbing the wall of the school and going in through the vents up there." They nodded and followed me. We came to the side of the school, by where the cafeteria was. The metal shutters prevented us from listening or looking in. I nodded towards the gutters and they got the idea. "They're steel, so they'll support us. And go quietly, ladies first." I smirked before ascending the gutter. Luckily I wasn't wearing the uniform- which was a skirt.

I made it halfway up, when I heard gun shots. Oh my gosh. I sucked in my breath and looked down. My friends were staring up at me, silently urging me on. I finally reached the top, and Liz came next, and Bex after her. Hopefully Liz wouldn't fall. The boys had a cradle going, they knew Liz all too well. Haha. If this wasn't a life or death situation I might laugh. Might.

After approximently 3 minutes and 54 seconds, we all were on the top. "Alright, here's the plan. There are 3 vents. Each lead to a different room, and... on my way up I heard gun shots. I don't know if someone's injured, or dead, or whatnot. But, be careful. Liz, Macey, and Jonas, you're going in the first vent- it drops down into the secret corridor behind my mom's office, where the control panel is. Turn off the code black, and the rest of the teams outside should infiltrate in, and hopefully will have weapons. Bex and Grant, the second vent is yours, and Zach and I will go in the third one. Our objective is to find out who is here, how many, weapons, and the hostage count. Communicate over comms only. And, I love you guys." I said turning to my three best girl friends ever.

"Awww, we love you too." they said together. And we hugged, tears welled in my eyes.

"This may be the last time we see any of us. You guys are the best friends ever, and I don't know what I'd do without any of you, and I know it's cliche, but it was nice knowing you." They smiled at me.

"Good times." Bex said.

"Memories..." Liz said.

"Experiences... we'll never replace each other." We hugged again, and parted. They boys had exchanged words, and were giving man-hugs. Another time, I might of laughed. Haha. Might of.

I hugged Grant and Jonas. "Same goes for you two, it was great knowing you, you guys are the best." I turned to Zach. "And you're the best too. I don't know what my life would be like if I'd never met you." I said, and he smirked.

"Less of a mess, maybe?" Macey scoffed. Everyone exchanged hugs, and Zach held his arms open. I rolled my eyes, and accepted them. We hugged for a couple seconds, and his hands rubbed in my hair, and I could feel him breathing in my scent.

"I've always liked you, Cam." he whispered in my ear, and it surprised me hearing him use my real name instead of Gallagher Girl.

"I always liked you too, Zach." I replied, smiling. And that's when he kissed me. Just like before, he dipped me. Yes, actual_ dippage_. And yes, actual _kissage._ Except, different from last time, this time it wasn't a tiny peck.

"Woooo!" surrounded us and we stood up normally, me embarassed, him, smirking. Of course.

"Bye guys," I said. "Love you." As I headed towards the third vent, Zach following me.

"Love you too!" chorused behind me.

"ME the MOST!" Grant called, being funny. I rolled my eyes, and heard Bex punch him. "Bex, don't damage me before we fight the bad guys." he whined like a little baby. Ah, good memories before the bad ones. Just what I needed.

GGxBB

I removed the vent lid motioned for Zach to lean down with me. The drop was approximently six feet. We listened for voices. I heard muffles, meaning there were people in the room, and by the sounds of it, they were gagged. I heard footsteps, and for thirty seconds I counted the beats. Irregular. I heard clinks here and there too. I turned to Zach.

"By the sounds below, there are two guards with probably machine guns, walking back and forth, about four feet away from where the vent drops. It's a six foot fall, I'll go first, take out the guard farthest away, and you take the closest one, because he'll be busy watching me fight with the other guy." He nodded.

"Stay safe. Try not to make too much noise. And Cam... everything will be OK." he said reassuringly. I nodded. And that's when I jumped into the darkness below me. Wondering what awaited me down there.

As I fell, all I could wonder was- are Macey, Liz, and Jonas tinkering with the control panel now? Are Bex and Grant fighting big, bad, terrorists for their lives at this very moment? Would I ever see my Mom, Solomon, my teachers, my friends, ever again? Would I die?

Would I face the same fate as my father?


	7. Chapter 7

I dropped down, and in a split second dashed across the room and kicked the gun out of the unsuspecting guard's hand. I could hear the guard behind me start running towards me, but then I heard a slam, and a crack. I heard the muffles of my classmates, cheering us on.

My attacker swung is hand at me, and caught me in the stomach, and sent me flying into the wall. Warily, I got up and jumped at him, halfway towards him I changed my weight so that my feet slid out from underneath me, and I kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a loud _thump._ Hopefully someone wouldn't come in to investigate.

In the spare moment I had, I slid a napotine patch out of my pocket and slapped it on the guys head, and as Zach battled his more skilled opponent, I started untying my classmates. It was a long process but once one was untied, they helped untie the others, and so and so forth. A grunt and a bang, and a slap later, Zach's opponent was out like a light. After untying all the students, which was about half the junior class (including the Blackthorne population) I heard a voice from the door.

It was the camera man from before, and he was still wearing the ugly blue plaid jacket, except this time, he had a double machine gun in his hand and it was pointed straight at me. We. Were. Doomed.

"Well, I guess I did underestimate the _chameleon_," he sneered, "you're just as good as your pathetic father. But then again, he's dead, so he wasn't that good was he? Say goodbye, little Gallagher Girl." he smiled maliciously. Just before he shot, he started choking. A hand was wrapped around his neck, and another arm knocked the machine gun out.

I walked up to him, "You should know better than to mess with a Gallagher Girl, because when you do," I whispered into his ear as he sucked in his last breath, "You mess with them all." And Bex dropped the lifeless body, and next to her, Grant was playing with the machine gun.

"Grant, don't play with that, you'll set it off." I said, and he handed it to Bex with a sad look on his face.

I turned to her and she answered my question for me, "We heard sounds, assumed, and came here. Good thing we did too, the rest of the student body and the teachers are exactly a floor above us. They got ten guards, and a leader. He's basically torturing them for information. From what we got, he wants to know about this program, I think he wants to take down the top spies, and then create his own school for teenage spies, except he wants world dominance."

"Let's go." was my reply, and Bex, Grant, Zach, and I, and including half of the Gallagher/Blackthorne population followed us. We stealithy snuck up the stairs, and listened in through the door. The leader, who sounded like the guy that attacked Macey and I, was talking, and I heard the distinct sound of a knife slicing, meaning he was slicing someone's skin for information. He could probably get information out of the freshman, which is who he was probably torturing.

I nodded to my comrades, and we burst in, attacking the closet guards. I headed straight for the leader, and jumped on his back. I was choking him, and he kept banging me into the wall- hard. My head was spinning, and dark spots clouded my vision, and the leader was loosing strength from my strangling. As this all happened, I heard shutters snap open. YES! Liz, Macey, and Jonas disengaged the Code Black, and as I thought this, the Charlie, Beta, and Delta team poured in. There were bangs, and slaps, and gunshots.

People were getting injured, and the slaps meant napotine patches were being used. Cutting sounds surrounded me too, meaning the other half of the class were being released, along with the top spies- including my mom and Solomon.

I felt the leader's knees buckle beneath me, and I knew I strangled him into uncounciousness. Truth was, I was going with him.

GGxBB

I awoke on my bed in Gallagher. Wait, how did I get here. I tried to sit up and I winced. Ow, my wrist hurt. I looked down and noticed it was in a cast, and trying to move it, I decided it was broken, and I notced a walking cast on my ankle, moving that, I also found I broke that too.

Suddenly, I recalled the fight. Noticing it was dark out, I made my way out of the empty room and attempted to run down the hall. I made it to my mother's office, and I didn't see a soul. Hopefully it was because they were all sleeping. But wait, doesn't that mean Macey, Liz, and Bex should of been in the room too? Worried, I ran into my mother's office, and found my friends, including Zach, Grant, and Jonas sitting there with Solomon and my Mom. Everyone had bruises on them, cuts, and bags under their eyes.

I looked at my mom, who smiled at me. I took a seat next to Macey. "As I was saying, you all did an excellent job. You were trained very well, and we are very proud of you all. For realizing what to do, and that this wasn't just a test. It was a real thing." My mother looked at me.

"You're father would of been proud." she said, looking into my eyes, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Thanks, Mom. Too bad he wasn't here to see it." I sighed, and leaned back in my seat. My mom smiled slightly.

"We are all impressed with your actions, and how you handled everything. It was in such order, and everyone contributed somehow. You will all become great spies someday. You work together exceptionally well." Solomon commented, and we all smiled and exchanged glances. Zach winked at me.

"You are all dismissed, go and get some sleep, you had a hard day. We will talk more tomorrow. You deserve a good rest." my mother said, and we all filed out the door.

"Can you believe we actually did it, any of it? All of it? I still can't believe it." Bex said, shaking her head in an unfathonable fashion.

"Yeah, we all did good. What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, after strangling that guy, you passed out from lack of oxygen yourself. He hit you really hard, you're lucky you didn't get a concussion." Liz commented.

"Did anybody..." I gulped. "Die?" I whispered the last part.

Zach shook his head. "No, only injuries. The worst was a broken leg." Good, nothing too serious.

"Wow." This is unbelievable. I realized my friends had shuffled of, leaving Zach and I alone in a dark, silent, corridor.

"Yep." he said, popping the 'p,' and stepped closer to me. I started backing up towards the wall.

"Do you think we'll get a reward or something?" I whispered, as he started stepping closer and closer to me.

"I don't know, but I do have a reward for you." He whispered seductively.

"And what's that?" I barely managed to say.

He answered by kissing me more passionately than he had on the roof, with his tongue. I wrapped my arms around him, and sighed in contentment.

Well, if the CIA wasn't going to give me a reward, I'd take this one anyday. This was far better than anything they could give me.

And as I stood there, kissing Zach Goode, I realized I had successfully completed my first mission. Wow. With my friends, with people I loved, for other people I loved. It was an amazing experience, and a great one under my belt.

I wondered what missions I might come across later in life. Would I get married? Would I have kids? Would I die on a mission? Would I die of old age?

Would the leader get locked in jail, or would he come back for me? Why did he even want me to begin with? What did I have that he needed so badly?

GGxBB

**And that was the story! Don't forget to vote in the GG awards! I'm hoping this will get nominated in the GG3 Parody category.**

**As you can see, this is a cliffhanger. A possible sequel, yes, any ideas? Obviously it will have Zammie, but it will also have the leader that Cammie suffocated. I need ideas if you guys want me to write this, and sorry for not updating THE MISSION. I'm having trouble finishing it, but hopefully I'll be able to soon. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Now go nominate in the GG3 AWARDS! VOTING STARTS MARCH 14!**


End file.
